big_peluchefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Peluche 8
Big Peluche 8, '''also known as '''Big Peluche:Crazy 8, is the 8th season of Big Peluche. Twists * Rich Vs. Poor: On opening Night, the house was split in half, with half the house being rich and the other being poor. The rich lived the Luxurious half of the house with a lot of food and comfortable living. The poor on the other hand lived in a cold non-comfortable half, had to sleep in crates, and had very few food, but an unlimited supply of slop. When an HOH was crowned, their half of the house was also safe for the week. * The Anonymous: The Anonymous was a mysterious figure in the BP house that caused different kind of havoc during the first five weeks of the house. It was later revealed that Peepachu was the Anonymous. * Peluchelandia’s Anonymous: '''Viewers at home had the chance to vote how The Anonymous would shake up the game. They had the options between, three nominees, a random week (Positions of power, nominees, and even Eviction would be chosen at random), and no veto for the week. No Veto was chosen by the majority of the viewers. * '''Twin Twist: Once again a houseguest had a secret twin, but the houseguest was not aware of it. The twins were Peepachu and Bob. Peepachu would enter the game if Bob survived until the second week of jury. On week 6, Bob and Peepachu switched places during the jury comeback. * Pre-Jury Comeback: At the end of week 6, the Eviction was cut short and cancelled when the first five evictees came back to battle their way back to the house. * Evicted Juror:Due to Peepachu entering the house, a member of jury needed to be evicted. The houseguest chose numbers 1 through 10, without knowing what for, to determinenwhich juror would be evicted from jury. * Re-entry Bet: ''' On the week 12 HOH competition, the five first jurors and the last pre-juror came back to bet on which of the six competitors would win the HOH competition. Yang ended up winning, and Quevas who betted that she will win, won his way back into the house. * '''Diamond Power of Veto: '''The winner of the week 12 veto competition, Anna, was awarded the Diamond Power of Veto, which allowed her to name the replacement nominee instead of the HOH. * '''Random Double Eviction: After week 14’s evictio, it was announced that week 14 was a double eviction, with a twist. The head of household was chosen at random. The HOH nominated two people and after the POV was awarded at random. From the final two nominees, the evicted houseguest would be chosen at random. Houseguests Game History Week 1 On Premiere night, 16 new houseguests entered the Big Peluche house for a chance to win $2,000,000. The house was soon split in two sides, the rich and the poor. On the first HOH competition, Yin outlasted everyone and was crowned the first head of household of the season, giving immunity to the poor. At the nomination ceremony, Yin nominated Baconator and Pingu. Baconator beat the competition and was able to win the Power of Veto, saving himself. Bog was put up as a replacement Nominee and was evicted on Eviction night by a vote of 9-4 making him the first boot of the season. Week 2 Following Bog’s eviction, the houseguest competed in the BP Open where Nemo scored highest and won the title of HOH, giving immunity to all the poor. He nominated Yang and Wall-E seeing them as the biggest targets in the rich side. Bananas then won the Veto and decided to take Wall-E off the block. Nemo replaced Wall-E with Baconator and he was evicted at the end of the week by a vote of 9-4. The houseguests noticed that there was an extra vote cast and Pepino revealed that there was an Anonymous person that will create havoc in the house for the next few weeks. Week 3 After Baconator’s eviction, the houseguests competed in the next HOH competition. Wall-E won, making him the first rich HOH and giving the rich side of the house immunity for the week. He nominated Biscocho and Nemo, with his target being Nemo for nominating him the week before. During an intense game of hot potato for the veto, Pingu won the competition. Before he was giving the medallion, a voice, naming himself as “The Anonymous” revealed he will steal the veto from Pingu and give it to a worthy player. The Anonymous gave it to Nemo, which he used to remove himself off the block. Wall-E then choosed Sweetie as the replacement nominee next to Biscocho. On eviction night, Biscocho was evicted with a vote of 8-3. Week 4 Week 5 Category:Seasons